Two Brothers
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: He looked up, his eyes reflecting remorse and self hatred. "Raph..." he whispered sadly. "I killed 'im. How 'm I going to live with that?" [One-Shot]


**Two Brothers:** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, places, etcetera is not owned by me. I simply do the plot.

Mikey ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. He lunged to the bed and buried his head under his pillow. Tears flowed freely in the comfort of his sanctuary as he curled up into a ball under his sheets. That was how it was for several minutes before he reached under his bed and grabbed an orange note book. It was spiral and worn out, faded out with torn pages or ghost of pages. He flipped through it and once he found a blank empty page, he reached under his bed once again to retrieve a pen. Once he found it, he shifted on his bed so he was able to write.

_Hey I guess,_

_I'm not the one who really writes down his feelings but i have no one to talk to right now. Donny and Leo left out about an hour ago to get some pizza. Well, if think about it, Raph must be the only one left in here; to 'watch over' me. So, whatever, Raph and I were on the couch watching Ghostbusters and he falls asleep. Being the nonchalant schemer I am, I decided to pull a Mikey prank on him. I gingerly get up and stroll over to the cupboard and grab the whipped cream. I stealthily return to the couch and smear some in his hand. Having no giant feather, I take off my face mask and use the tails to tickle his nose. He starts rubbing his face like a senseless maniac. His face, now covered in whipped cream, looks much more amusing than I can describe. I laugh blatantly in his face and he looks at me with such a vecordious look, I abruptly stop. He draws his hand (now balled into a fist) back, and before I could decipher what's going to happen, his fist collides with my face. I hold my face in pain but the blows continue coming my way._

_Accident._

_Little bitch._

_Hate you._

_I'll kill you._

_Just Die._

_I heard it come from him. All of it hurt more than the blows itself. I know I can be thrasonical at times but... I always thought that my brothers loved me. I never knew that I was so annoying that they could practically kill me; that they wanted to kill me. My nose continues to bleed but as much as he hurt my spirit, I could care less if I bled out. I want to actually, because I do what I can to make them feel happy, and if my death makes Raph (or even Leo and Donny) happy then so be it. But then you may say "No Mikey they really love you." Are you sure? Because last time I checked I was just the jargogle of everything, the odd one out, the black sheep._

_One word: Pleinosis._

Mikey wiped the remainder of his tears from his face and closed his book. He carefully opened his door and peered out. The shower was running so that meant Raph was showering of course. He hurriedly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He opened the lair door and slid out. He made sure to close it back before he ran down the sewer tunnels. He kept running before he tired out. He collapsed violently, and panted heavily. The knife was in his hand still. He moved back so that his shell was against the tunnel wall. His eyes kept staring at the object in his hand, contemplating it seems. Then a flash back from earlier made him cringe. He inhaled deeply and blanked out. Next thing Mikey knew was that the knife was embedded in his stomach, bleeding profusely.

* * *

Leo and Donny had returned about three minutes earlier finding the lair eerily quiet. They looked at each other and slowly walked inside. Leo was quick to sense something was wrong.

"Go check Mikey's room," Leo ordered Don who eagerly obeyed. Leo swiftly made his way into the dojo to find Raph in the corner, his head resting on his knees and his eyes were closed.

"Raph?" He looked up, his eyes reflecting remorse and self hatred. Donny ran in seconds later looking disturbed.

"Mikey's gone!" he exclaim frantically. At that, Leo's eyes widened in shock, fear, and concern. "We need to find him, now!" Donny yelled again. Before Leo was able to respond, Raph was already outside the Lair, Donny right behind him. Leo shook his head and ran after the two of them. They kept running down a tunnel.

"How do you know where he is?" Donny asked, solemnly. He got no response because at the same time they saw a limp figure. Raph carelessly fell to his knees and grabbed the limp figure in his arms, yelling profusely. No one needed to be told that the anonymous being was their youngest brother. Donny also fell to his knees while Leo knelt down. Mikey stirred weakly as he looked up at Raph and looked... _shocked?_

"Why ar' you cry-ying?" he asked hoarsely.

"What?"

"I though-t Th-that you wanted me d... dead?" He was growing weaker and weaker. Raph paled at the memory of his black out; of how enraged he was at something so petty.

"…And that you hated me?" Raph snapped.

"I don't fucking hate you. I love you so much Mikey!" Raph let his tears fall, ashamed.

"We all love you Michelangelo," Leo commented silently.

**"Why are you going to leave us?"** Donny yelled hurtfully. **"We need you. I need you,"** he started to cry loudly. Mikey fell limp in Raph's arms. He looked at his baby brother's body before he soaked everything up: He killed his brother. Raph pulled Mikey closer and cried; his head bowed in shame, and remorse. Donny couldn't take it. He leaned into Raph and sobbed into his neck. Leo stood there, crying silently.

"IT'S MY FAULT!" Raph yelled loudly. Leo's exhausted eyes looked at his younger brother. He went over to him and rubbed his shell, consoling him.

"Raph..." he whispered sadly.

"I killed 'im. How 'm I going to live with that? Huh?" Leo looked at Raph who seemed shallow and empty. He let out a hurt sigh.

But that was all that came out. He knew that Raph did something to depress the youngest, but he wasn't blaming anyone for anything. He may not know the whole story yet, be he did know one thing:

They lost two brothers today.


End file.
